


Love in the Air

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, F/M, Fear of Flying, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna suffers from aviophobia and because of that she hates flying. Maybe a kind person will come by and help ease her suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Air

The worst part about living overseas, according to Anna, is the travel.

It's not so much the cost, since Anna's job as a successful business CEO's secretary pays well. It's mostly the flying. Anna hasn't told anyone out of fear of being laughed at, but she's totally and utterly afraid of flying.

Humans were never born to fly, yet technology has made this possible and jobs have made this a necessity.

If Anna could, she would drag all her relatives and friends over to the UK instead of being forced to sit for hours on a plane as it gradually makes its way across land and sea towards the United States.

Each flight makes her nauseous, makes her lose a portion of her luggage and half the time, she gets terrible company in the seat next to her. Even worse, she somehow always gets the seat next to the window, forcing her to see with her own eyes how high up she is exactly.

Today, her stomach has already begun churning at the brief glimpse of white puffy clouds. The sight makes her wish she was British or didn't have anyone to go back to. Twice a year and for five years this journey has been made, and by some miracle Anna hasn't died from a potential accident that could happen while in the air.

Her boss, Mr. Adler, was kind enough to overlook a fairly nasty record that had, until his arrival, prevented employment in basically every decent-paying job in the US. She blames it entirely on her friend Ruby for suggesting robbery was a good idea.

The only way she managed to trick Anna was getting her a bit drunk and saying the target was someone's car.

She never mentioned it belonged to the FBI.

Regardless, Anna's stupidity has resulted in her partaking dangerous trips that no one else seems to worry about. The delightful look on her mother and father's faces when she arrives and the stack of money Mr. Alder always gives are not enough to calm her nerves or promote confidence.

Again, she clutches the handles of the seat tightly, digs her sharp nails into the fabric to ground herself as much as possible, and avoid looking in any direction towards the oval-shaped window to her right. It's a much harder task than the words imply.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

Having grown accustomed to either perverted, rude or unsociable passengers, Anna didn't bother to register the dark-haired man who came to sit next to her shortly before the plane began preparing to take off. She was busy cursing herself to look carefully and see what her bad luck had brought her.

Carefully opening her eyes, Anna is met with the sight of a late-20s man with jet black hair and silver eyes. He seems worried about her, and this marks the first time anyone has taken her supposed paranoia as anything but paranoia.

"I-I-I-I'm fine."

That totally came out wrong.

However, the man does not burst out laughing or grunt in annoyance at Anna's display of nervousness. Instead, he gently places his right palm on her left fist and somehow, the gesture feels soothing.

"It seems you have a fear of flying." He says. "Do not worry. Nothing will go wrong. It is possible to die up here, but it's best to think positively."

He sends a smile that would've melted a teenage Anna's heart, but not this Anna, who has hardened enough to consider romance a senseless thing. Still, she does feel grateful for the kind words. People are seldom nice to her, even at work.

Anna's hands slowly unclench, her eyes focus on the man's as she wills herself to try and forget about where she is, or the chances of dying up here. She tries to remind herself of the many times she made it back to the ground without even a scratch on herself.

The task is admittedly, a lot more harder than it sounds.

Anna gulps and tenses up, unable to suppress her fear, and in response, the man squeezes her hand firmly.

"Do not worry. Trust me, you are safe. It may be difficult to believe, but please, trust me."

It takes effort to form words, but Anna eventually manages a reply.

"W-W-Why do you, care?"

The man sends her yet another soft smile, and this one comes close to melting Anna's hardened heart.

"My co-worker named Dean is also terrified of flying. Since I always feel concerned about him, I try to help calm his fears."

Anna doesn't think he's lying.

"Does it work?"

"Half the time."

The smile looks positively sheepish.

However, the story itself helps calm Anna, and the tension in her body releases once more. She carefully flips her hand and takes the man's fingers between hers. The warmth emitting from his palm is a very comforting.

In time, Anna asks, "What's your name?"

"Michael."

Anna mouths the name before giving hers.

"Anna."

They stay in relative peace for the rest of the journey. Whenever fear overcomes Anna, Michael will soothe her with gentle caresses and tales about his three brothers and Dean as well as Dean's own family. He mentions the time his father locked one of his brothers, Luke, in a closet for breaking a precious mug, the time when Dean flirted with a transgender thinking he was a girl, the time his youngest brother Gabe caught fire, and the time he himself got bitten by a spider.

He admitted that he squealed that day.

Anna won't deny how Michael's presence makes the trip not only easy, but enjoyable. She almost grows sad when the plane finally lands, but accepts reality and heads for her luggage. By some stroke of luck she presumes, she discovers Michael carrying her luggage along with his own, meaning she won't be losing any stuff this time round.

As they walk towards the exit of the airport, Michael talks about another tale.

"Do you want to hear about the time I found the love of my life?"

Anna giggles, and accepts.

"Okay."

She's fairly certain she knows the contents of this story without even hearing it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs more of my OTP! ...Just saying. XP


End file.
